


Trapped

by WingedWhale



Series: The Silver Light of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Good Malfoys, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWhale/pseuds/WingedWhale
Summary: A visit to Knockturn Alley has unexpected consequences that will change Hermione's life forever.





	1. Knockturn Alley

Hermione knew that she shouldn't be in Knockturn Alley. She knew she was being rash and that a logical person would have thought this through a bit more. She sighed. This was why she was in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Gryffindor bravery indeed, more like Gryffindor stupidity.

But she couldn't help it. Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to this dark corner of Britain's Wizarding World. She had to find information on destroying Horcruxes. She clung to the shadows, her wand drawn, wary of her surroundings.

Except it was hard to focus on what was coming in front of her at the same time as focusing on what was coming up from behind. She heard a skittering sound behind her and whirled around to face . . . a rat. And a rather large one at that. She stared into the black pits of its beady little eyes. It then scurried towards her and because she didn't want it touching her she leapt out into the main thoroughfare of the street and right into the chest of Lucius Malfoy.

The air was knocked out of his lungs as Hermione's body nearly drove them both to the ground. He caught her around the waist with one arm as his wife and son also Apparated into the alley. The two of them exchanged a look of utter confusion as Lucius righted himself and Hermione. She glared at the Death Eater who held her arms fast so that she couldn't raise her wand, both of his muscled arms around her body.

"GRANGER!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" Narcissa told her son.

Hermione struggled in Lucius's grasp, but damn, the man was strong.

"Let me go you evil blonde bastard!" she cried.

"Why, so you can hex my balls off?" he asked. "That'll be a definite no."

Hermione struggled some more but only succeeded in tiring herself. She twisted her head around to try and look at her captor. He laughed softly, a smooth deep rumble of a sound like melted chocolate. Neither Draco nor Narcissa had moved to attack her in any way. Curious, that. She relaxed against Lucius's chest and sighed.

"If you aren't going to curse me, kill me, or do violence to me, will you please let me go?" Hermione asked, forcing her voice into some semblance of calm. Narcissa came into view, her white blonde hair hung in silky waves across her shoulders. She wore a beautiful emerald green satin dress, with silver and gold ribbon crisscrossed into a diamond pattern along the bodice. She came forward and covered the hand in which Hermione held her wand with her own fine boned hand. Hermione would have expected the woman's touch to feel icy cold. Instead it was warm. Narcissa petted Hermione's hand.

"I'm not giving you my wand!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, Dear, I'm afraid you must," Narcissa told her. "We can't stand here all day."

"Maybe you can't, but unlike you I don't have any mandatory Death Eater revelries to attend on my schedule. Just let me go and we'll go our separate ways."

"Granger, you're outnumbered. Clearly you can see that. Just sod your Gryffindor pride and concede defeat already."

Narcissa shot her son a look. "Honey, you _aren't_ helping."

"Never, Draco!" she shouted with a sudden burst of energy. Lucius rolled his eyes as she attempted to twisted her hips and turn in his grip.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Lucius cried. He held her tighter. "Miss Granger, if you don't stop your ridiculous attempts to free yourself you're going to get quite a surprise."

She stopped shifting in his arms and thought about what he'd said. She'd been twisting her body against his and the friction had aroused him.

" _Let. Me. Go."_

"Give my lovely wife your wand and you may have your freedom. We'll give it back to you."

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England."

"I Lucius Malfoy solemnly promise to return your wand to you, undamaged. Malfoys always honor their promises, don't they Draco?"

"Yes, Father."

Hermione sighed in exasperation, irritation, and frustration. She nodded at Narcissa, and the pretty blonde witch took the wand from her hand. Lucius then let Hermione go. She exhaled huffily again staring balefully at the three of them.

"Why aren't you calling your friends to alert Voldemort that you have me?"

Lucius gave her a look as if the answer was perfectly obvious. "We aren't doing that because we aren't really Death Eaters. Well, I mean we are, but our loyalties lie to ourselves. Do you really think Purebloods of the ancient House of Malfoy would willingly submit themselves to a megalomaniacal monster such as the thing that Tom Riddle has become?"

"If you aren't Death Eaters, why are you here?"

"We must ward our thoughts with dark magic so that no Legilimens can see our true self. For the spell to work we must use Russian Chrome Diopside crystals to shield ourselves. These crystals are very powerful in amulets and we need to change the crystals we wear in our necklaces every month. As they're deemed too powerful to be sold in Diagon Alley, they can only be acquired here," Narcissa explained.

"Why are you here, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked silkily as they moved from the middle of the street to a darkened corner next to a large retailer of books. Hermione was about to reply when suddenly a blue light appeared on the ground beneath her and Lucius's feet. Lucius looked down. "What the hell?" and then suddenly light burst through the cobblestone pavement.

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed and ran forward. The blue light was nearly blinding. Draco caught his mother's hand before she could step onto the mandala of lines appearing on the ground.

"Mother, stop! It could be dangerous!"

She wrenched herself free of his grasp and he followed her into the circle of blue. Lucius tried to move but it was like gravity had just become stronger and it was all he could to take a step in his wife and son's direction. The circle was about twenty meters in diameter. Once they had all stepped on the glowing ground, their world flashed white.

All four reflexively closed their eyes against the onslaught of light. When they opened them they were in a bright . . . Room? Cell? Place? As they blinked the light from their eyes the light died down to a warm glow. The ground was a nondescript grey and the walls and ceiling looked as if they were in the middle of outer space, or maybe more accurately in a spaceship as stars were streaking past at dizzying speeds.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a grim look. Hermione looked in both directions. To make matters more bizarre, the place they were in extended as far as the eye could see in both directions, like a corridor.

"The Alley did this to us," Narcissa told her husband, not looking at Draco or Hermione.

"Indeed, it seems we have been ejected," he told his wife. "Thankfully, with Miss Granger's help we'll be able to get out. Had it been just you, me, and Draco we would now be looking at our gravesite."

Narcissa's look was wide eyed. "You can't be serious, Lucius!"

"Do you have any better ideas, my sweet?"

Hermione looked at Draco. He gave her a sympathetic look. She was so taken aback by that that she almost staggered backwards. The sense of distance and depth perception in their weird prison was bizarre, the wall would look like it was just a few inches away but in reality it was actually a couple of meters. She sank to the floor and put her back against the wall. It was hot to the touch, but not unpleasantly so.

"So your bark is worse than your bite," Hermione said to Draco as he sat down beside her.

Draco sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What, not even a tiny insult?"

Draco looked at her evenly. "I suppose you're right, you brown haired cow."

Hermione smiled. "See? You've still got it in you."

Draco grinned playfully. "I guess I do."

Draco's parents walked up to them and crouched down before them on the balls of their feet, like they were looking into the eyes of two beloved children whose parent had just died. Hermione's stomach did a flip. This hadn't been what she'd been expecting at all. Were they all going to die?

"We are in a Void Trap," Lucius said evenly.

"What's a-"

"Ah, now Miss Granger, I must ask that you let me explain things first before you ask your questions."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"As I was saying! Void Traps are an ancient way of killing criminals. Here there is nothing to eat, nothing to drink, nothing but the vastness of the Universe. A person dies of dehydration. Not a particularly fun way to go. A Void Trap is Triggered by the trap's targets stepping on a trigger point, just as you and I did Miss Granger. While Void Traps are outlawed by the Ministry, Knockturn Alley clearly has a few. As Draco, Narcissa, and myself showed mercy to a Gryffindor in Knockturn Alley, besides bearing a true distaste for Dark Magic, we were deemed unworthy by the ancient code of the spell that triggers the Void Trap. You, Miss Granger, were deemed unworthy simply because you are Harry Potter's friend and a Gryffindor."

Narcissa pursed her lips together, looking as if she wanted to interject but forcing herself to refrain. Lucius continued on. "Our wands do nothing here. Only wandless magic can break us free of this Trap. Only very, very powerful and ancient wandless magic. Otherwise we shall all die of thirst. Do you understand what I mean when I say _very, very_ powerful and ancient magic?"

Hermione had a tightening in her stomach as her logical book smart brain provided her with an appropriate answer. Oh God, he's talking about sex magic. Her heart began to pound in her chest. This couldn't really be happening, could it? She looked to Narcissa. There was a warmth in the witches eyes. Draco looked between her and his parents.

"But . . . I may not be as smart as Granger, but the only powerful wandless magic I can possibly think of is what arises in the air when people have sex . . . "

Narcissa nodded curtly. "We all have to have sex with Hermione."

"You sure the two of you can't just . . . ?"

"No. For us to get out it has to be more than just two partners and there's no way either of us are having sex with our own son," Narcissa told her as Draco looked suitably horrified. 

Hermione stared up at Lucius and Narcissa like they had three heads.

"You've got to be fucking shitting me."

"I really wish we were, love." Narcissa told her. "I  _really_ wish we were."

"But what about birth control?"

"You can take a potion when we get back to Malfoy Manor if that is what you wish."

Hermione breathed out shakily. "This is so not how I imagined losing my virginity." She ran her hands through her hair not meeting the gaze of any of the Malfoys.

"Well, Miss Granger, who'll be first on your dance card?" Lucius asked.

"Maybe I can be with Narcissa first? I think I'd like to ease into things."

Narcissa smiled, clearly pleased that she had been chosen first. She held her hand out to Hermione and Hermione took it, giving the older witch a tentative smile in return.

Hermione told her irrational brain to shut up as questions raced through her mind. What if Lucius's Dark Mark burned while they were stuck here? What if having sex depleted their oxygen supply and they asphyxiated to death? She told herself that was probably a better way to go than slow dehydration.

_Am I really about to have lesbian sex with Lucius Malfoy's wife_? The winsome smile the woman gave her brought heat into her belly. Narcissa sat down against one of the 'walls' of the Void Trap a good distance from Draco and Lucius, pulling Hermione down next to her.

The beautiful blonde leaned in close and whispered "Don't think, just feel."

And then Hermione's world changed forever.


	2. Rose Petals

Narcissa kissed Hermione softly, her soft lips felt like butterfly wings upon her mouth. Her nimble hands flew to Hermione's robes, unbuttoning them with speed. Hermione chose to deepen their kiss opening her mouth to admit the older witch's gentle yet firmly stroking tongue.  
Her robes fell in a heap to the floor. Narcissa broke away to pull Hermione's shirt over her head, tossing the garment unceremoniously behind her shoulder. Hermione kicked off her shoes and Narcissa divested her of her jeans and socks.

Narcissa claimed her lips once more, a fiery passion in her actions, that caught Hermione's breath in her throat. Hermione tangled her fingers in Narcissa's perfect hair. Her tongue came alive against Narcissa's, and she felt surprised at herself for the sudden newfound confidence the witch inspired in her. The sounds of their kissing soon became punctuated by breathy moans out of Hermione. And she was sure she heard a happy sound of approval from Narcissa. It went straight to her core and the sensitive flesh of her sex throbbed in response.

Narcissa, seeming to know exactly what Hermione was feeling, cupped her crotch with her dominant hand, tracing along her folds with the tip of one finger through the paper thin fabric of her undergarments. Hermione's grip tightened against Narcissa's neck as the woman's tongue swept out of her mouth and licked her lips.

Narcissa removed Hermion's bra and then Hermione yanked her panties down and the blonde took them off. The woman's gaze on her body was exhilarating. In that moment, she felt as she were the only thing that mattered in the world. It was a feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Hermione couldn't help it. She smiled beatifically at Narcissa and she actually heard the witch gasp in response.  
Narcissa turned her back towards Hermione.

"Could you give me hand, Sweet Girl?"

Hermione stared at the long line of hook and loop closures along the back of the the dress. She was about to say she'd rather just rip it open, but caught herself and steadily undid the back of Narcissa's dress as quickly as possible. The task seemed to take far longer than it actually did. Next was Narcissa's corset. Hermione undid the bow in the back, glaring at the elaborate pattern of lacing.

_Jesus, how does she breathe in this thing?_ The Gryffindor went to work on loosening the thing in the back, hoping it would be enough to fit over Narcissa's hips. She guessed these things were usually done with magic.

"When we get out of here I'm introducing you to Muggle bras."

Narcissa let out a low chuckle. "Anything you want."

"Can you get this damned thing off now?"

Narcissa stood up and faced Hermione, giving her full view of her statuesque breasts. Hermione swallowed hard. While, she'd known she considered other women sexually appealing, an image of Fleur Delacour coming to mind and even Luna Lovegood, she'd somehow thought she was still straight. She'd thought all women sexually admired other women. Now though, she knew she'd been kidding herself.Narcissa saw her look of awe and knelt in front her.

"Would you like to touch me?" Narcissa asked, her voice roughened with lust.

Hermione nodded. Narcissa took Hermione's hand and guided it to her breast, her desire darkened blue eyes piercing into Hermione's honey brown ones. Rapturously watching, the witch's expression, Hermione rolled Narcissa's nipple between her fingers. She then lightly raked her nail around its base and then slowly grazed the nipple itself with the nail of her index finger, pulling it down and then stretching it out between her fingers. The older witch shuddered under her ministrations.  
Hermione smiled an emboldened grin.

"Lay back," she commanded the witch. Narcissa did as she commanded. Hermione knew her own body well enough to know what she liked and what she didn't. She could certainly try what she knew to work on her on Narcissa. Hermione nudged Narcissa's legs apart and knelt between them. Her mouth claimed one of her nipples, Hermione taking it between her teeth and giving it a not-so-gentle tug. Narcissa moaned loudly. Hermione fervently hoped Draco couldn't hear. She then dipped two fingers into Narcissa's vagina, raking her nails against the woman's sensitive walls. The Lady of Malfoy Manor made an obscene sound.

While Hermione couldn't exactly be sure on cause and effect, she was fairly confident that that sound was responsible for a surge of liquid to her own feminine folds. Hermione tugged at the witch's nipple again, this time stabbing three fingers into her delicious body. She then used her thumb to find the woman's swollen clit, she rubbed it in a sharp circular motion, exposing the hard bud of flesh. She flicked it purposefully and Narcissa let out a mewling whimper, her fingers digging into Hermione's scalp.

With Gryffindor bravery firmly in place, Hermione forged ahead. She migrated to Narcissa's left breast, and steadily brought the woman to complete orgasm. Narcissa's hot wet folds were slick with desire and Hermione lifted her free hand to Narcissa's chin. The witch looked at her hazily, her pupils large and dark. Hermione removed her hand from the older witch's lower body and brought her finger to her lips and licked it clean as the witch watched. A sharp intake of breath that was so strained it was almost a wheeze signaled that Narcissa was as turned on by the gesture as she hoped she'd be. Hermione brought her hand to Narcissa's lips and let her wet middle finger circle around the witch's mouth. Then she probed between her lips and Narcissa took the finger deep into her mouth. Hermione shuddered in arousal. The beautiful witch sucked against her finger and Hermione smiled a smile full of dark feminine wiles.

She then took her hand back and returned it to the woman's center. She found the woman's clit to be delightfully engorged. She raked her fingers over its center, her fingertips playing at the most sensitive part.Narcissa's cries were mind shattering incoherent cries for more and Hermione was shocked by just how turned on they were making her.

Then unable to take any more Narcissa arced off the floor, her neck stiffening and her toes curling as ecstasy shot through her. After a couple of minutes, the disheveled aristocrat stared at Hermione in surprise.

"And where did you learn _that_ , Sweet Girl?"

Hermione smirked. "There's some Charms, that give you the sensation of a phantom hand. I don't think many people know they exist, particularly since there's no formal sexual education taught in school. I found these in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. And well, . . . I'm quite fond of masturbation because of it."

"You'll have to teach me."

Hermione nodded.

"Now it's your turn," Narcissa told her with a crooked smile. Narcissa lay back, beckoning Hermione with a finger. "Kneel over my mouth."

And electric shock of wanton desire shot down Hermione's spine. She settled herself above the witch's mouth and a tongue darted across her thrumming clit. She then nibbled against her dripping center and Hermione cried out. The witch below her laughed low in her chest, the sound coiling like hot steel deep within her. It made Hermione practically drip into her mouth.  
There it was again, that intense and focused tongue, followed by a gentle blow of breath over most sensitive areas.

"Please," Hermione begged. "Do that again."

Narcissa complied and time a current of pleasure rocketed down her spine so sharply she felt like she'd been hit with electricity. She hung her head back as Narcissa laved her folds, drinking the sweet milk of her arousal.  
Hermione screamed something as Narcissa gently, ever so gently, teethed at her clit and and vulva. Hermione's jaw clenched as pleasure filled her and she had to force herself to breathe through her nose.  
Looks like I'm going to asphyxiate anyways.

Narcissa huffed another breath against her and Hermione moaned low in her throat. Then the woman sucked at her clit again and she was keening cries of release. Narcissa's tongue dove into her and rolled around, ghosting over the place Hermione needed it most. The lady Malfoy then attended to the task at hand with enraptured focus and Hermione was shaking, mewling for more as she pitched over the edge and felt her first true orgasm snap through her. Narcissa stood up and Hermione leaned against a wall. Narcissa was holding a sparking silver dodecahedron about the size of a tennis ball. She smiled at Hermione beautifully.

"I didn't expect this," the witch told her. "You see this silver object here?"

"It's a mote of wandless magic, used to enhance or cast special spells."

"Yes. However, it shouldn't be silver . . . It should be white.

Hermione's eyes widened. "White's the color of magic created during casual sex. Silver's the color of . . . "

"A pair bond."

Hermione blinked. "But that's impossible!"

"Five minutes ago, I would have agreed with you, my Sweet Girl. But I'm afraid magic doesn't lie."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that somehow you and I have become pair bonded."

Hermione blanched. "Your husband is going to kill me."

Narcissa shook her head. "He would never do such a thing. And for all we know, you're pair bonded to him as well."

"Are you certain it's silver? Maybe it's white and it only looks silver. Besides aren't you pair bonded to Lucius?"

Narcissa gave Hermione the mote of magic while she gathered their clothes. The damned thing was definitely silver.

"I am. It's rare but someone can forge more than one pair bond."

Hermione let out a shrill nervous laugh. "Right, leave it to me to be the weird one."

Pair bonds meant that the people involved had such a strong loving connection to each other that their lives were equalized. If one person died, the other did too. Also if separated for more than a day or two, there would be a deep heartache that was so strong it became agony by the fourth day. There were a set of abilities that came with the bond too, the bonded could share one another's dreams and they could share one another's orgasms.

"Do you mind if Lucius is next? I'm dying to find out if you pair bond to him as well."

"Oh, sure," she said. "Why not?"


	3. Velvet and Steel

"Help me get dressed so we can go back to the boys," Narcissa told her. Then added a gentle "Please," on the end of the sentence. Hermione almost tuned her out and jerked her head up at the sound of the woman's voice. She nodded and stood up, walking over to where the older witch stood with her corset held against her chest. She went about the task of tightening the lacing.

"This thing isn't made out of whalebone, is it?" she asked.

"No, . . . Dragon bone."

Hermione didn't say anything as she finished tying the lacing at the top. She hated when animals had to die for the consumption of human greed, with the exception of animals already raised for food. While Dragon heartstrings were already used for wands the world over, she supposed using the rest of the body for things like corsets was only natural.

Narcissa then pulled the dress over her head and Hermione set to the task of doing the long line of closures. There were eighty seven of the damn things.

"Thank you," Narcissa told her.

Hermione opened her mouth to say 'no, problem,' but snapped it shut and simply nodded.

Hermione gave Narcissa the silver receptacle and they trekked down the long carpeted hallway.

Hermione's stomach was doing loop-the-loops with each step she took back in the direction she and Narcissa had come from. Indeed, she had to remind herself to breathe. She knew she wasn't scared of Lucius, per se . . . In fact, she'd had a number of dreams about him. She shuddered at the remembered fragments of ecstasy in her mind. The prospect that those pornographic subconscious fantasies were now about to be realized intimidated her more than anything Severus Snape had ever tried to do to her ego at school.

Narcissa seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Would you like a secret to making my husband rock hard and frenzied with desire?"

They were only a hundred feet or so from Lucius and Draco.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I think you heard perfectly clearly, Sweet Girl."

Hermione swallowed hard. She could only imagine what such a secret might be.

"What's the secret?"

Narcissa bent and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Lucius _loves_ to be pinched.The harder the better. Now, if you chose to incorporate this information into your tryst, he'll know I told you, but I promise you he'll love you for it."

Hermione let out a shaky exhalation. "Thanks, Narcissa. I . . . I appreciate that." She glanced up the way to where Lucius was standing, and saw his eyes locked on her naked body. Draco also stared, but with a slightly less predatory gleam in his eyes.

Again as if reading Hermione's thoughts, Narcissa whispered in her ear again.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," she said softly.

Then Hermione wondered if perhaps Narcissa could read her thoughts, because of their bond. She looked at the witch beside her and saw the older woman's blue eyes twinkling merrily. A twinkle bizarrely reminiscent of Albus Dumbledore. She then smiled beautifully before going off to walk away with her son.

That left her along with Lucius.

"Well, hello, little lion," Lucius said by way of greeting.

"Why Lord Malfoy, you look _terribly_ overdressed."

Lucius smirked. "I suppose you're right." He took off his cloak, leaving himself in a green and gold waistcoat, double breasted black overcoat, cream colored shirt and trousers, and white cravat.

Hermione arched a brow at all his finery. "When we get out of here, I'm buying you a pair of jeans and a T-shirt."

Lucius snorted. The noise sounded suspiciously close to the sound that came from a wary horse. "Don't bother. I'll never wear _Muggle_ clothing."

"We'll see," Hermione told him as he divested himself of his coat and waistcoat. He then untied his cravat and threw it down on the growing pile of clothes. He then removed his long sleeved shirt, finally giving Hermione a view of his hard sculpted chest and washboard abdomen.

_Holy shit_ , thought Hermione, _he's built like a damned god._

Finding the deepest Gryffindor bravery within herself Hermione closed the distance between them. She put a couple of fingers beneath his waistband.

"May I?"

Lucius arched a brow in bemused surprise. "Be my guest, Miss Granger."

Hermione's hand flew to the four buttons at the front of Lucius's trousers. Just like she'd done with the hooks at the back of Narcissa's dress, Hermione made short work of the Lucius's buttons. He then slid the material down his powerful legs and stepped out of the offending garment.

"What now, little lion?"

She gave him the look she'd given him in her dreams. "Well, I think _that's_ perfectly obvious isn't it?" He rolled his eyes theatrically and then fixed her with a piercing gaze.

"A young lion would do well not to poke at a serpent."

Hermione almost laughed. "Right. Got it." she told him. "No poking." She stared at his crotch, aware she made some sort of sound at the sight of him, but not really bringing herself to give a damn because oh was he an absolute fucking vision.

"And here I thought you'd be hard to get in the mood," he said in a low voice.

She grinned at him. "What can I say, I'm unpredictable."

"Indee-"

She cut him off by placing her hand around the base of his cock. She gently pulled on the velvety length of him, twisting just a little to tease the man into arousal. He awoke to her touch as if they'd done this a million times before. She watched, enraptured as Lucius let out an unsteady breath and dropped his head to kiss her.

His kiss began almost tentative, careful slow and sensual movements of his lips upon hers. The tenderness and restraint of the act almost made her heart stop. She'd expected him to be domineering, even somewhat selfish. He suckled gently on her lower lip and brought his hand to the front of her body. Gently parting her flesh with a finger, he found her clitoris with his thumb. He was throbbing in her hands now, more than half hard. She gripped him and squeezed and he dug the side of his thumb into her sensitive flesh. She let out a strangled moan.

She ran her hands up his chest and settled her hand over his right nipple. Well, here it goes. She pinched the sensitive flesh hard enough to hurt. Lucius shivered in pleasure.

"I see you talked to Narcissa."

She pinched the other nipple and he let out a utterly filthy sounding exclamation of pleasure. She glanced down to see that he was very nearly fully hard now. She set her back against the wall and his tongue slipped into her mouth. He picked her up then, and she felt him rest at her entrance. She clutched the back of his neck with one hand whilst pinching the nape of his neck with the other.

He broke their deep kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Do that too many times and this will be over before either of us have really enjoyed ourselves."

Hermione starred into his dark blue eyes. "Okay, let's go."

And then he thrust into her with a sharp snap of his hips and she cried out in surprise and pain.

"Sshhh," he said softly. "The pain will soon pass. Just breathe."

He kissed her in a soul stopping show of tenderness. He kissed the corners of her mouth, her chin, her cheeks, and her forehead. Her hands stroked the skin she'd pinched and she leaned her forehead against his.

"How does it feel now, Hermione?"

The sound of her name on his lips brought tears to her eyes which she was sure had nothing to do with the pain. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it all, but bit her lip to prevent herself from doing so, for she knew how wrong he would take such an action at a moment of such vulnerability for him.

"Better, a lot better." She experimented by squeezing her muscles around him.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, that's what we're doing," she said with a grin, she pinched his upper back between his shoulder blades and he let out in incoherent cry. Then it was her turn to let out a strangled cry of supplication.

"Oh, god, do that again," Hermione told him. Lucius obliged her and she pinched him brutally on the shoulder, hard enough that there would definitely be a mark. His whole body shuddered with ecstasy and then snapped forward as he began to rut with against the wall, pinning her wrists to the wall with his hands so she didn't cause him to prematurely end their fun.

Hermione smirked and tightened her walls around his length once more, squeezing as hard as she could.

"I don't need my hands to cause you pleasing torment," she told him.

"It would seem not," he said carefully, trying to keep his voice under control.

He then found a slow and measured pace that worked well for both of their desires.

"I want to enjoy this so that I can remember it forever," Lucius told her.

His thrusts were deep and sharp and Hermione cried out for a faster pace before looking at him with a carefully constructed poker face.

"Why can't we do this again when we're free?"

With a snap of his hips he stopped and looked at her. "It would be far too dangerous. For all of us."

She almost wanted to say 'Yeah, well tough shit because I'm already bonded with your wife' but she kept quiet. Lucius picked up his pace his thrusts coming in rapid succession.

He kissed her again, this time fiercely, biting her lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. Their breaths mingled and Hermione whimpered into his mouth as his hand found her clit once more. He teased her into a frenzy of wanton need, his name a hoarse supplication on her lips.

Then, she was crashing over the edge. A few seconds later he was spilling himself deep inside her. He kissed her as he rode out his own orgasm, his lips gentle and comforting.

"Lucius, . . . I'm glad you were my first male partner."

The Slytherin smiled and released her hands. The smile was wistful, perhaps even a little sad.

"The witch or wizard who marries you will be a lucky person indeed."

Hermione smiled and Lucius let her down, slipping himself out of her. He turned to where his clothing was strewn around and stopped, standing stock still, staring at what was hovering over the pile of clothes.

"It's . . . _silver_. That can't be."

"The one I made with Narcissa is also silver," she told him. "I just thought it would be better not to tell you until we found out if we were bonded partners as well."

"Oh," he said. "I see. Your friends in The Order of the Bloody Phoenix will be none too pleased."

"They'll get over it."

"They'll think we've Imperio'ed you."

"Then I'll just set things straight."

Lucius cast her a sidelong look as he began to put his clothes on. "You're awfully optimistic. This pair bond of ours could also get the three of us killed in a violent and creative manner."

"How about you just think about all the fantastic sex we'll have in the meantime?"

"I'm looking at getting cursed by Potter, the Weasleys, The Werewolf, as well as Albus Dumbledore himself," he said, then sighed theatrically. "Good thing you're worth it."

The look he gave her made her blush, and was somehow almost more intimate than everything they had just done. She smiled back, ignoring how her heart leapt at the sight of the man before her.

Yet she couldn't ignore what her body was beginning to tell her. She was starting to fall in love with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

What was that quote by Shakespeare? Adversity makes for strange bedfellows? That was certainly true in this case.


	4. Freedom

Hermione held her hands out to Draco. He blanched slightly before placing his hands in hers.

"Merlin, Granger, you're a vision."

Hermione let out a sarcastic snort. "Oh, I don't think I'd go that far, Draco." Inside her mind, she wrestled with whether she should tell him that she was Pair Bonded to both of his parents or if that information would only hinder the task at hand. She decided not to tell him. It was what a good Slytherin would do.

A seriously intense string of laughter rang out from somewhere down the hall. Hermione looked at Draco, silently wondering how much he had heard from her time with Lucius and Narcissa.

"How good's your hearing?"

"I'm not deaf."

Hermione's lips turned up into a half smile. "Want me to Obliviate you when we get out of here?"

"And forget my time here with you?" he asked. "Is that seriously a question?"

Hermione was about to answer when Draco pulled her forward and captured her lips in an assertive kiss. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking gently as her hands flew to the waistband of his trousers. Thank Merlin, she thought, Draco actually has a zip closure. She opened his trousers and ran her fingers down the bulging length of him. He shuddered at her touch.

She helped him out of his clothes and his hands caressed her skin. One on her back and the other cupping one of her buttocks. She nuzzled and kissed his neck and felt him spring even more to life in her hands.

"That floor looks pretty uncomfortable," Draco told her. "How about I lay down so it won't dig into your skin and you can ride me?"

"I'm game for anything," Hermione said breathily. "And really, that's nice of you to be so chivalrous for me."

"My dad would kill me if I left a mark on a woman, even incidentally."

Draco then dropped to the floor and held his hand out to Hermione to help her down. She settled herself astride him. With a playful kiss to his lips, she helped guide him inside of her. He was easier to get accustomed to than this father had been. She squeezed herself around him and he let out a groan. She then angled her hips forward and back in a rocking motion.

Draco met her body with his own, moving in time with her movements so that he was driven completely into her body. "Hermione," he said softly. She smiled down at him, and leaned forward to kiss him, nipping at the corner of his mouth with her teeth.

He increased the pace of his upward thrusts and she swooped down and attacked his jawline with insistent kisses. She hovered over his pulse point almost like a vampire. Draco let out a pleading moan and she tightened her walls around him once more. She then leant back again and angled her hips so that she took him in to the hilt. His hands clutched at her hips.

Hermione urged Draco on and the pace of his upward thrusts increased. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to get lost in the sensation of Draco moving beneath her and inside her. He eased his grip on her hips.

"I won't break," she told him.

"I realize that. You're actually quite strong. And I don't mean just physically."

Hermione smirked and gazed into his eyes. "Why Draco, I do believe that is the first compliment, backhanded though it might be, you've ever given me."

"No, I'm serious, Hermione-"

She swatted his arm. "I'm touched, Draco, truly," she said with a roll of her hips, "But do you think you can let me have one of your hands?"

Draco's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, God, have I been neglecting your pleasure this entire time?"

"No, no, it's good, it's just . . . I want it to be the best."

 _Because this is the only time this will ever happen,_ she thought.

Draco brought his dominant hand to the front of her body. He teased at her with his thumb and forefinger. She shuddered against him, and gasped as she rode him. He rutted with her in earnest, his name all but a scream on her lips.

"Draco!" Hermione shivered as pleasure shot down her spine. She leaned down and kissed him fiercely and he withdrew his hand from her. He then wrapped both arms around her and sat up, leaning back against the wall.

They fit their hips together and rocked back and forth, Draco attacking her mouth in frenzied lust. Hermione didn't mind. He held her against him as his body went taught and he came. They caught their breath for a couple of minutes and then she stood up and went to put on her clothes.

A few meters from where she was standing, a pearlescent white mote of magic hovered in the air. She went about putting her clothes back on. Draco came over to her.

"I certainly hope four of these are enough to get out of here," he told her.

"Oh, I think they will be." Hermione put her cloak on as Draco sorted himself out with his trousers. "I actually have something to tell you. In all honesty, it's not something you're going to like."

Draco pulled his under shirt over his head and picked his dress shirt off the floor.

"Well, spit it out Granger!"

Hermione looked down at the inside of her wrists. It looked as if she'd received two silvery tattoos in the shape of an infinity symbol. One with the initials L M written inside the loops and the other with the initials N. M. She wondered when they had appeared.

"I'm soul bonded to your parents," she said quickly.

The look that overcame Draco's face was almost comical. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"It's almost proof that the Universe has a sense of humor, right?"

"I . . . How?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I had sex with your parents, Draco. Instead of the mote created being white as it normally should be, the motes were both silver. If you still don't believe me check this out." She showed him the inside of her wrists. He grabbed them and studied them as if hoping that by staring at them they would change.

"How very Slytherin of you for not telling me before we began our little tryst."

"You aren't cross with me now, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good."

"So does that make you like my stepmother?"

Hermione pulled a face. "Oh, God, I guess it kind of does."

They heard voices coming down the hall. Lucius and Narcissa arrived carrying two silver motes of magic. Lucius came to stand behind Hermione and put a hand on her shoulder. Subconsciously, without even making the decision to move, she laid her hand on top of Lucius's.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Just did."

"Does this mean we're switching sides?" Draco asked seriously.

"Your mother and I were just talking about that. I think we have to, Draco."

"The Order Headquarters is actually where I've been staying," Hermione told them.

Narcissa looked at Hermione. "Perhaps it'd be best if you went and explained things to my cousin first."

"For the hundredth time, Narcissa, I'm not afraid of Sirius Black." Lucius told her,

Narcissa sighed. "What do you think, Sweet Girl?"

"Well, I don't think Sirius would be my first choice of who to break the news to. I was thinking Remus might be more understanding."  
  
"You need your Boy Wonder friend on our side if this is going to work," Lucius reminded her. "Is he staying at the Black residence as well?"

Hermione nodded. "But I can tell you right now that he'll freak the fuck out if I just casually drop this on him. I need an ally."

"Severus can-" Narcissa began.

Hermione shook her head. "I know he's your friend, but he and I have serious issues. In any case he'd just tell me to go to Dumbledore himself, which is what I plan to do after telling Remus."

Lucius took all of the motes they'd made and held them all in cupped hands. As the motes came into contact with one another they formed a lantern, growing in size as the magic within the motes grew. Lucius placed it on the floor. A golden light limned the edges of the lantern and a glittering rainbow of light emerged and then flared into a bright arch shaped portal.

"Where does it lead?" she asked him.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, where else?"

"But I thought I was going to go by myself first and Apparate there from Malfoy Manor."

"We're not leaving you," said Lucius. "You can go in and we'll wait outside."

Hermione let out an unsteady breath. "This is sure going to be fun!" she said sarcastically. "Shall I go first?"

Narcissa glanced sideways at her husband. "Can you change the location? Maybe we should all go home and bathe, eat, and sleep."

"Depending on what time it is, they're probably wondering where I am," said Hermione. "How do we get our wands back?"

"In theory, we should receive them once we're out of here," Lucius explained.

Hermione looked into Lucius's eyes and then Narcissa's. "Just try not to kill anyone, okay?"

Lucius took Hermione's hand and raised it to his lips. "For you, I promise to do my utmost best to try."

"Right. Come on, then."

The four of them went through the portal and appeared outside the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. As their feet touched the ground their wands fell out of the sky, and they sheathed them away in their robes as they approached the front door.

"I'll try not to let you sit out here for too long," Hermione promised. "But if you're still waiting here in an hour, assume they've thrown me in some princess tower somewhere where all the bad Gryffindors who fraternize with Slytherins are locked away and made to wear chastity belts forever."

He picked up his cane. "I think in half an hour I'll start knocking on their door."

"As long as you don't knock it down, we don't want to start a battle here. We want everyone to get along."

"You keep saying that like you want to make it true through sheer dint of will alone. Well, Dearheart, you know as well as I do that Sirius Black was born a sanctimonious self-righteous prick."

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You're only going to make matters worse!"

Hermione exhaled steadily. "I guess here goes nothing, yeah? If all else fails, we can just run away to Darwin Australia. I Obliviated my parents memories of me and sent them to Australia with a couple of work visas. But that's not important right now!"

She laughed anxiously and Narcissa caught her hand. She leaned down and placed a sound kiss against Hermione's lips, her lips soft and reassuring.

"Things will work out, Sweet Girl."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Then she went inside.


	5. Look Who's Coming To Dinner Part One

Hermione slipped through the front door of the Black family home. Fred and George came down the stairs just as she entered.  
  
"Oi, Hermione! Dinner's in five minutes. Mum tried to find you an hour ago to help her in the kitchen and now she's starting to worry."  
  
Hermione gulped and then put on her best smile. "Sorry I was at the bookstore and evidently lost track of time. Tell her I'm here, would you?"  
  
"Sure thing," Fred said. George frowned at her though.  
  
"Is everything okay, Hermione? You look a bit peaky."  
  
"I'm fine. I promise."  
  
George arched a dubious brow as if he didn't quite believe her.  
  
"Well, if you're sure . . . "  
  
"Really, it's okay."  
  
The twins went towards the kitchen and Hermione went into the parlor to find Remus sitting crosslegged on the floor in front of the fireplace with several old maps spread out in front of him. As soon as she was within five feet of him he jerked his head up as if Voldemort himself had just entered the house. He stared at her for ten long seconds. His eyes were laser focused on her.  
  
"Have you been hurt?" he asked softly. The amount of steel in his eyes didn't surprise her. He looked ready to kill for her if she gave any indication that she'd been a victim of sexual assault.  
  
"No." The relief on his face was intense. She smiled at him.  
  
"You want to tell me why you smell like the entire Malfoy family then?" he asked. "I promise I won't judge."  
  
"Voidtrap in Knockturn Alley. The four of us had to generate wandless magic somehow and well there aren't many options for that, are there? I need your help because of this." She told him as she presented her wrists for him to see.  
  
"Oh, fuck."  
  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"You won't kill me, if I told you they were waiting right outside the door, will you?"  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Jesus, what was I supposed to do? Have us all pretend like this didn't happen?"  
  
"Like what didn't happen?" asked an all too familiar voice as Hermione straightened up from crouching down beside Remus.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said a touch too cheerily.  
  
"I heard Remus yell, are the two of you having an argument?"  
  
"No. No arguments here," said Remus.  
  
"Neither of you are very good liars you know," Harry said, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Harry, can you tell Professor Snape to come in here please? Dumbledore too?"  
  
"But dinner's about to start and I want to know why you were yelling at Hermione."  
  
Hermione sighed and held her wrists out to Harry.  
  
"L M and N M. Are these initials?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Harry's eyes grew wide in horror. "Oh, God. Oh, God, no! This can't be Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy!"  
  
"And you're acting exactly like your godfather is about to react."  
  
"Seriously Hermione, how could you?"  
  
Hermione made a disgusted sound, her mouth falling open in shock. "Exactly what are you saying, Harry? I'd think long and hard about continuing down this path of accusations, if I were you."  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"Fuck," she muttered. She looked at Remus who had just stood up and was stretching his back out before the fight really started.  
  
"You don't have to side with me, Remus," she told him. "If Sirius is going to go ballistic, I don't want my problems to cause friction in your relationship."  
  
Remus snorted. "Don't you worry about that."  
  
"I just wanted to look at old books today," Hermione said miserably.  
  
"What's that quote, oh yes: Life is what happens while you're busing making other plans?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," she told him, settling into a chair. "You might have to save me if either your boyfriend or Harry try to kill me."  
  
"God, I hope I don't have to," he replied a little too seriously for Hermione's liking. Then Harry was entering the room again, followed by Severus, Dumbledore, and Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore looked askance at Harry. "My boy, you said this was both important and urgent. Miss Granger appears fine."  
  
"Show him your wrists Hermione!"  
  
"Hey!" Remus shouted. "Real men don't raise their voices to women unless sorely provoked into doing so! Were you sorely provoked? I don't think so! Back the hell off!"  
  
"You're taking her side?! She's probably under the Imperius Curse!"  
  
"I'm not under the fucking Imperius Curse!" Hermione screamed. There were voices down the corridor and the whole of the Weasley Clan, Nymphadora Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody came into the room.  
  
"What the devil is going on in here?" Molly Weasley asked.  
  
"An inquisition by the looks of it," Hermione said hotly. "This is precisely what I wanted to avoid."  
  
"Someone needs to start talking," said Mad-Eye.  
  
Remus stood up. "Hermione tried to go to a book shop in Knockturn Alley today. She encountered the the Malfoys whilst walking through the streets and encountered a Voidtrap. Along with the three of them, she was imprisoned in said trap until they could create enough wandless magic to breakout. In creating the motes of magic necessary to overpower the magic holding them in the Void, Hermione forged soul bonds between both Lucius and Narcissa."  
  
The werewolf wisely held back from telling them that those very Malfoys were at their doorstep.  
  
"There's got to be a way to remove it!" Harry roared.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "What do you want me to do? Slice my skin off with a razor blade? Burn it with a lighter? Tell me Harry how exactly should I go about removing an unbreakable bond?"  
  
Severus rounded on Harry, his dark eyes livid.  
  
"You are not Miss Granger's family, Potter! And even if you were it would not give you license to be shouting at her the way you are! Stop it at once or you'll be removed from the room."  
  
Hermione smiled at Severus and then shot a venomous look in Harry's direction.  
  
"I don't want to pile on but I think Harry's right," Sirius ventured.  
  
"So you'll just kick me out on my arse, huh?" Hermione asked. "After everything I've done for you? My god-damned time turner saved your god-damned life!"  
  
"Don't you dare bring that up now!" Sirius roared.  
  
"Right. I'll just forget about all those 'Oh, Hermione I owe you. I can't possibly ever repay you, you have my eternal gratitude,' lines."  
  
Snape came to stand in front of her as did Nymphadora, Mad-Eye and oddly Fred and George Weasley. The Potions Master looked at her with a look that wasn't unkind.  
  
"May I see your wrists?"  
  
She held them out and let him run his index finger along the infinity symbol of her left wrist.  
  
"Albus, come look at this," Severus told the Headmaster. "Look at how thick the lines of these infinity symbols are."  
  
The Headmaster peered down at Hermione's wrists.  
  
"My word. That's significant." Then to Hermione. "In all my years I have never seen such a remarkably strong bond of power."  
  
"How do we know she wasn't forced into it?" Ron asked.  
  
"There wouldn't be any marks of the bond, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"You willingly had it on with the Malfoys?!"  
  
"Yes!" she screeched. "And they're waiting outside the door right now so if you're going to disown me or whatever you might as well do it now so I can go off and start enjoying my life with my soulmates."  
  
"You're mad!" Harry shouted. "They'll kill you!"  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore in a warning tone that forced the boy to look at him. "It's suicide for either Malfoy to fatally harm your friend here. If one mate dies, so do the rest, thus is the way of bonding magic."  
  
"You brought them here?" Sirius asked, seething. "How dare you! How could you betray me to my family like this?"  
  
"Oh, so you'd rather I had died in a Void Trap then."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes theatrically. "I just thought someone as smart as Hermione Granger would figure out a way to release wandless magic that didn't involve having sex with her enemies like a cheap whore!"  
  
Remus stared at his lover. "You disgust me. Apologize now or we're done."  
  
Sirius scoffed. "You're just too naive too see things objectively."  
  
"Calling an eighteen year old girl a whore is being objective? I'm pretty sure you just pitted the entirety of this house against you."  
  
Severus stared at Black. "Sounds like someone needs to throw you back into the cold dark cage from which you escaped."  
  
"Remus, is right," said Arthur. "There's no excuse for what you said to Miss Granger."  
  
"Oh, come on you know she would have found some other means to get out of that Void Trap if she'd really wanted to. She's probably wanted Lucius Malfoy for years."  
  
"I've been waiting for an excuse to do this for quite some time," Severus muttered before punching Sirius spectacularly in the face. Harry's godfather staggered back from the blow and drew his wand, but then so did everyone in the room except for Harry.  
  
They stared at him, like a pride of lions staring at their prey just when they were about to strike.  
  
"Could she be possessed?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm. Not. Possessed." Hermione ground out.  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a hard stare. "The infinity symbols on Hermione's wrists speak volumes of the power of the Malfoys' devotion. Were they truly evil such symbols would never have appeared."  
  
"I don't care! Lucius Malfoy is not stepping foot inside this house!"  
  
"Whatever you think of him must be quickly re-evaluated, Sirius, for obviously it doesn't represent the man now standing on your doorstep!" Dumbledore said, raising his voice, sounding like a man in middle-age.  
  
"They obviously manipulated you, to get you to make this bond with them," Harry said. "They have some agenda and are only using you to get what they want."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they woke up this morning and said, 'Oh, you know what? Why don't we trap Hermione Granger in a Void Trap and forge a soul bond with her?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them. They're the Malfoys! Their surname literally means Bad Faith. Soulbond or no, you can't trust them! Remember what Lucius did to Ginny!" Harry cried.  
  
"The name derives from the fact that they are a family of atheists, Harry, not that they are bad at keeping promises," Remus told him. "A trait Miss Granger shares with them I believe?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "If anyone wants to give me grief over that fact, please form a queue and take a number. I'm starting to get a splitting headache from all this screaming."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's not the only thing that hurts," Ginny said coldly.  
  
"GINEVRA!" Molly screamed. "How dare you! You apologise right now!"  
  
Ron glared at his sister. "You can be a real bitch, you know that?"  
  
"Son, I don't think you're helping," said Arthur.  
  
Hermione sighed, massaging her temples. Remus took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him weakly.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius. "As a prisoner of Azkaban whose name was never properly cleared, I'd think long and hard about what your answer will be to my next question."  
  
"So you're threatening me now, eh, headmaster?"  
  
"You're threatening yourself, Sirius. You can't have your way all the time in life. If Lucius Malfoy can cross the threshold of this house given all of the extra wards we've placed to keep out evil will you let him and his family stay here during weekends when Order meetings are held?"  
  
Sirius snorted contemptuously. "He'll never get through the wards."  
  
Dumbledore smirked. "Of course you'd think that." He looked at everyone else assembled in the room. "Does anyone else here object to seeing if Lucius can enter this house? If his heart is as pure as my own wards require, will that be enough proof for you to accept him and his family as members of the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"What if he stole someone's soul and is trying to use it to trick the wards?" Harry asked. Hermione watched as Severus's hand flexed as he fought down the urge to punch the boy like he'd done his godfather.  
  
"He wouldn't be able to enter, Harry. Plain and simple."  
  
Ginny glared at her parents. "So, are the two of you just going to stand by while Dumbledore invites the man who forced me into getting possessed to dinner here?"  
  
"What would you have us do instead, Dear, leave the Order of the Phoenix?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, for starters."  
  
"Your mother and I aren't doing that," Arthur said curtly.  
  
"How do we know they didn't invent some sort of mind controlling curse that's undetectable to put on Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Even unknown curses would have set off my wards, Harry. And I assure you, they're all perfectly intact. Any other objections?"  
  
"I dunno, what if it's aliens or something?"  
  
Dumbledore stared at Harry. "You're absolutely right, Harry. It could well be aliens. Just as much as it might be Nazis."  
  
There was finally a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye and Harry cracked a smile. He looked to Hermione, his expression rather ashamed. _Good_ , thought Hermione. _He should be_.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I was a downright prat earlier."  
  
"I'm honestly still cross right now, but I'm sure I'll feel more forgiving after some food and a pain killing potion."  
  
She stood up and swayed on her feet and Remus caught her around her armpits.  
  
"When was the last time you had food or water?"  
  
"Six in the morning."  
  
"That was twelve hours ago," Remus told her. "Why don't I fetch you something to drink?"  
  
Hermione stubbornly shook her head. "I just want to get them in here. Then you can."  
  
"Take my arm and let's go see if Lucius is good enough to get in."  
  
Remus and Hermione went to the door while everyone else in the house watched through the sitting room. Hermione opened the door and smiled brightly.  
  
"Did we hear screaming?" Lucius asked.  
  
"I'll just tell you about that later, okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fair enough," the blonde Slytherin said. "Fucking hell, I can smell the magic on these wards. I'm not going to get turned into lapdog or something am I?"  
  
Remus smiled. "Why don't you come in and see?"  
  
Lucius smiled tightly. "Greetings, Lupin." The Slytherin then stepped across the threshold with his cane, looking down at himself as if to make sure he was all in one piece. "Well, would you look at that? I got into this place without setting off even one of Dumbledore's array of wards."  
  
Draco and Narcissa followed and Remus closed the door. Dumbledore came into the foyer smiling at Lucius.  
  
"Good to see you, Mister Malfoy."  
  
Lucius smiled tightly. "You're looking well, headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore held out his hand and everyone watching saw that Lucius took it without hesitation. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix," the old wizard said.

 


	6. Look Who's Coming To Dinner Part Two

There was some awkward silence as everyone but Remus and Severus stared in surprise at the Malfoys. Sirius looked fit to be tied. There was a tic in the muscles of his jaw and Hermione could only imagine what he was holding back from saying. She didn't much care. He could go sod the hell off right on to the bloody moon.

Narcissa smiled at Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, may I help you in the kitchen?"

After the woman had recovered from her shock at Narcissa's friendliness, she smiled and motioned for her to follow behind. "You can finish the salad," she told her. Hermione, Lucius, and Draco watched her go.

"Alcohol, I need some sodding alcohol," Lucius muttered.

"You and me both," Hermione replied.

Severus was sitting next to Lucius's other side and as no one offered to sit next to Draco, Ron, of all people moved his plate and glass of water and came around to sit next to the youngest Malfoy. The young blonde Slytherin had such a look of bewilderment at Ron's choosing to sit next to him all he could do was stare at the redhead in stunned silence.

"How's your owl, Draco?" he asked, trying for actual conversation.

"He's moulting right now but pretty good. Had an eye infection a few months back. Nothing serious but we had to take him to a magical veterinarian. How's your owl?"

At this Hermione and Lucius exchanged a look. Indeed, it was hard for Hermione to hide her smile.

"Oh he's as fine as ever. Always looks like he's moulting. S'not mites though. I checked. He's a plucky little bugger."

Ginny glared at Ron and Draco, looking as if her brother had just sat down next to Voldemort himself. Hermione threw the youngest Weasley her own dirty look.

"Dad's Eurasian Eagle Owl is going to lay eggs," Draco told Ron.

Ron brightened. "I'd love to see an owlet!"

"So would we," Lucius told him. "But just because she lays a clutch of fertilized eggs doesn't mean they're going to be healthy and viable."

"Well, I wish her the best of luck. What's her name?"

"Althea," he told him.

"Pretty name for an owl," Ron remarked as his mother and Narcissa came through with the rest of the food. The two women were smiling and laughing together. Hermione surreptitiously glanced at Ginny and found the girl's face full of barely rained in rage.

She sighed. In some ways she understood the girl's hostility, but the fact that she wasn't even trying to give her bond mates a chance was really telling of her true character. She couldn't bring herself to even look at Sirius. He could go choke on his food.

She was a little afraid of what Lucius and Narcissa would do once she told them all that had occurred whilst they were outside. And she was even a little afraid of what Sirius might try to do to Lucius and Narcissa. There was a pointed silence in the dining room as Narcissa took her seat between Hermione and Draco and Molly sat down between Arthur and George.

"Dig in," Molly told everyone passing a pan of fish over to Dumbledore. Everyone got food on their plates and salad bowls filled to brimming with fresh vegetables and whole leaf lettuce. Hermione cast a glance at Remus who was sending a positively violent look at Sirius. Thank the Universe that Albus Dumbledore was in the room. His presence forced everyone onto their best behavior or a convincing facsimile of such.

Sirius fixed Lucius with a barely veiled look of utter hatred. Lucius smirked haughtily as he bit a piece of potato off of his fork. Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"You're quite the hypocrite, you know," she said with sickening politeness.

Hermione winced, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced for the coming response.

"Because if people judged me the way I'm judging you I'd have been given the Dementor's Kiss years ago, therefore I ought not judge others in kind?" Sirius gave her a venomous glare. "Fucking spare me, all right?"

Severus set his goblet down with a little more force than was strictly necessary. "I wish there was a Dementor in this room now you mangy cur."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, Snivellus. It'd be the only chance you'll ever get at somebody actually wanting to kiss you."

Severus chewed on a piece of fish, not deigning to rise to Sirius's bait at all.

"Sorry, but what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Tonks asked.

Severus stabbed a piece of broccoli. "I'll make you a handwritten list after dinner."

"I'll help," said Remus. "Only problem is I'm not sure this house has enough parchment."

Severus let out a hearty laugh at this and Remus smiled.

"I don't know how the three of you got in this house and I don't much care. However, I do know that the lot of you are so skilled at the art of deception you could probably trick the Devil himself," said Ginny.

"Don't, darling," said Molly. "Dumbledore's wards were as powerful as anything seen at Hogwarts or the British Ministry of Magic. I watched him work myself. They can't have used trickery to get past them, yet they're here all the same. Whatever they are, they're certainly not as evil as we thought."

"Dearest, remember they're sitting across the table from us," said Arthur.

Molly flashed the Malfoys and Hermione her prettiest smile.

"Sorry about that."

Narcissa returned her smile. "It's no matter."

Ginny huffed angrily and stabbed her fish in a manner that made it look like she was trying to shatter the plate beneath. "If Voldemort walked through the door would you make him feel just as at home?" Ginny asked.

"Sweetheart, whatever they've done in the past aside, the Malfoys are not synonymous with Voldemort," Arthur told her.

The youngest Weasley stared at her father. "You and Mum keep saying that. And you're right. They're not synonymous with Voldemort. They're worse because they're far more intelligent and circumspect."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard in the last hour," declared Sirius.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Tonks put her hands on her hips.

"After everything you've gone through, I never thought you'd be a disgusting bigoted cad."

Sirius arched a fine brow. "We're talking about the Malfoys here, Nymphadora."

"Precisely! The Malfoys here, now. Not the Malfoys years ago. Or the Mafoys of last week. Judge them as you see them in this very moment, and not as your great monster of an ego expects to see them act."

Sirius eyed Dumbledore before shifting his gaze back to Tonks.

"I suppose I haven't got a choice, right?"

"No one will be throwing you back in Azkaban or punish you in any way if you refuse to be civil to the Malfoy family, Sirius. Unless of course you attack any one of them. Then, of course, they are free to defend themselves however they see fit."

"Oh, goody. We can place bets on how long it will take for Sirius and Lucius to try to kill each other," said Severus in his sonorous sarcastic baritone. Nymphadora elbowed him and shook her head disapprovingly.

"If anyone's going to kill Sirius it'll be me," Remus said dispassionately.

Sirius smirked. "I always did say that you'd be the death of me."

"There won't be any killing in this house on my watch," said Moody. "Maiming, maybe. Especially to those unwilling to accept reality."

"Come on, Ginny, don't be mad. I once read a book about a famous Muggle who said holding onto resentment is like drinking poison and then waiting for the other people to die. You don't want to drink poison, Gin, now do you?" asked Fred.

"What do you suggest I do instead, hug them?"

"Just be a halfway decent human being and the rest will fall into place."

"Fine. Whatever."

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. Hermione and Narcissa helped Molly clear the table and set the dishes to scrubbing themselves in the sink.

"Thank you, dears," said Molly as she turned to face them. "I am sorry about my daughter. It's hard for her to let go."

"Thanks," said Narcissa tightly.

"Now there's a blackberry torte in the fridge. How about we serve a piece to everyone but Sirius."

Narcissa smiled. "I like the way you think."

"I'm very glad I didn't tell you what he said to me before we sat down," Hermione confided in Narcissa. The blonde witch arched a brow.

"He basically called me a whore."

An angry blush suffused Narcissa's cheeks, her nostrils flaring in ire. "That man deserves to have his wand shoved up his arse in two broken jagged pieces."

"Your reaction is precisely why I didn't tell you straight away."

"Had Lucius known, Sirius would be dead already."

"I don't doubt it in the slightest."

The women brought out the cake to everyone in the sitting room. Ginny and Sirius were missing.

"Did Ginny go to her room?" Molly asked.

George nodded. "Said she needed to lie down. I hope she's okay."

"I'll go check on her," said Molly as she set the cake on the table. Tonks and Dumbledore were the first to dig into the dessert.

"Damn, this is good," said Tonks as she chewed. "I think it's even got lavender in it."

Severus pulled a face. "I don't eat anything that tastes like perfume."

"Oh, come on, try it," Tonks told him, proffering to him her plate and fork.

Sighing a bit more than necessary, Severus glared down at the cake in his hand and picked up the fork. He took a small bite of the thing and chewed, his expression characteristically blank.

"I'm more than a little shocked to say you're absolutely right, Nymphadora. This cake is . . . amazing."

Remus and Lucius stared at Severus like he'd just grown another head, while Draco helped himself to a piece. Hermione plated herself some and gave another piece to Narcissa.

"It's a little weird at first but it has such a nice crisp lemony finish that the lavender blends into the other flavors nicely," said Draco. Everyone, including his parents stared at him like he'd started speaking gibberish.

"You sound like some sort of food critic," Lucius told him.

"Really? Do I? That's what I want to do when I get out of Hogwarts!"

"Oh, joy," said his mother.

"Could be worse," Hermione confided.

"Suppose we ought to try this sodding cake," said Remus to Lucius. Lucius grunted in affirmation and the pair walked over to get some before it was all eaten. "Who made it, Molly?" Remus asked. Molly entered the room again, smiling and shook her head.  
Ron's face reddened and he raised his hand. "I did."

Severus glared at him hard for several seconds before turning a smile on his father. "Congratulations, Arthur. Your youngest male offspring appears to actually be good at something that can turn a profit. You know, chess is all well and good but unless you manage to become Wizard Chess World Champion for the rest of your life, it's not much of a career."

"Yes, well, he still wants to be an Auror. I'm sure he'll pass all the requirements with flying colours."

Severus smiled tightly. "You believe whatever makes you happy."

"There's a flower petal on top," noted Lucius. "Is that purely decorative?"

"Oh, shit, I ate mine," said Remus.

"Don't worry, it's entirely edible."

Lucius chewed for several long moments. "The buttercream frosting really goes well with the lemon, berry, and flower flavours."

"All right, Mister Weasley, go dash into the kitchen and whip up another one of these as quick as you can," Severus mock ordered him.

Ron blinked. "Did you just make a jest?" Severus snorted. Harry smiled at his friend.

"What did you do, drug the cake? A little Cannabis perhaps?"

"No, it's just normal cake. I promise!"

Severus cracked a hint of a grin. "No Potter, I just appreciate fine things."

"I've known you for seven years and never have I seen you almost smile. I didn't even know your face knew how."

"Oh, please," Severus scoffed.

Dumbledore put his plate on the table. "That was very, very good, Mister Weasley."

"Thanks, sir. I can give you the recipe if you like."

"That would be most appreciated. Now, Severus. Your room here is twice the size or more of Miss Granger's. Since she is now sharing a bed with two other people and a cat, perhaps you can be so gracious as to trade spaces with her?"

Lucius blinked. "I'm sorry, did he say something about a cat?"

"His name's Crookshanks. Please be nice to him."

"Yes, yes, but did I hear him say he sleeps in the bed with you?"

"Well yes, of course he does. Where else should a cat sleep?"

Lucius went ghostly white in his effort to reign himself in from making a hurtful comment. He opened his mouth to say something, promptly thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut. He massaged the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Narcissa gently patted her husband's shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Dear," said Narcissa. Lucius stiffened his spine and smiled at Hermione.

"I'm not convinced," he muttered miserably.

"You'll like him, I promise," said Hermione.

Lucius gave her a doubtful glare. "Unlikely. I detest cats."

"Yeah well, you used to detest Muggleborns, too."

"Touchée."

"I'm going to go find him, I meet you upstairs."

Lucius looked at his wife as they watched Hermione disappear into the other room. "I don't suppose there's any hope in the idea that the poor creature's vanished into the fourth dimension, now is there?"

Narcissa kissed him and touched the tip of his nose affectionately. "I always wanted a cat," she confessed. Lucius dropped his head and let out a groan.

* * *

 The large king sized mattress in the Potions Master's former room was decked out in silver sheets. Hermione entered the room, carrying a full stone's weight of russet cat. Narcissa surged forward at first sight of the creature.

"Oh, he's positively precious!"

"Isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"May I?" Narcissa asked.

"Certainly," said Hermione. She passed Crookshanks over to the delighted witch who started petting his head. He purred loudly and happily.

"He really likes his ears rubbed."

Lucius discarded his undershirt and rolled his eyes as the women (and cat) settled themselves into the bed beside him. He was looking at the creature sitting on his wife's chest like it was made out of a particularly dangerous bacteria.

"I can already feel a fur ball forming in the back of my throat."

Hermione swatted Lucius's arm playfully. "I'm sure he'll stay on this side of the bed."

Lucius snorted. "Oh, no, I'm sure he'll try to smother me in my sleep." At this both women laughed. "You think I'm joking?"

"I suppose now that I have you in a good mood, I'd better tell you what Sirius said to me. Just first, you must promise me, you won't kill him or try to kill him."

Lucius stared at her, blinking. "I'm really not going to like this, am I?"

"No. He said I acted like a whore."

Lucius swallowed hard. Then he moved as if to get out of the bed and confront the man himself.

"Please not now, Lucius!"

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure he's having the row of the century with Remus right now."

"So?"

Hermione sighed and gently patted Lucius's left bicep. "If you confront him now, I'm afraid he might do something foolish, like actually try to harm you."

Lucius snorted indignantly. "Hermione, I know far more curses than he does, I can guarantee you that."

"Just please wait until tomorrow. For me."

"You'll actually let me do so tomorrow?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I want you to talk to him. What he said was disgusting and misogynistic."

"Not to mention cruel," Lucius said adamantly.

"Yes, that too."

Lucius sighed and tucked Hermione protectively against his chest. Narcissa took Hermione's left hand. Crookshanks shifted from Narcissa to head butt Hermione in the stomach. He then carried on along his way until he walked onto the thigh of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's eyes went wide and she cast a sideways look at the man. Lucius moved his hand from beneath Hermione's breasts and brought it down on the half Kneazle's head. The man smiled affectionately at the cat on his leg.

Hermione smiled and looked at Narcissa. "Wow, I suppose wonders never cease!" The witch smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"No, little Gryffindor, I suppose they never do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will be coming out shortly. It will be much longer and have more pairings. It will be called Lux Aeterna and explores the idea of weaponizing these motes of wandless magic created by making love.


End file.
